As the Thunder rolls
by Kanai Arisato
Summary: After five years, Sinclair finally returns to Magnolia and to the most famous guild located there, Fairy Tail. Upon arrival, she meets with the gang and the newer members of the guild. Not to forget also meeting up with the one who's heart she never meant to break. Will they make up and go back to they way things were or will she find a new heart-throb? Warning: Use of OC


**Author's Note:**** I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters. I only own Sinclair~. I hope this chapter is satisfactory. :) Please enjoy.**

Looking up at the sky, one would see a cloudy sky with droplets of rain cascading down their faces and thunder shooting across the sky. At least, any other person would except for one. Stopped at the entrance of world famous guild, Fairy Tail, one woman looked up into the sky, allowing herself to become soaked head to toe by the rain. Her long black hair stuck to her skin as she remained still in the quiet town. Days like this, they brought back the memories she kept tucked away in the deep crevice of her mind. Every time thunder struck, she was reminded of him and the day she left. She looked down as she heard the sound of the guild door opening and loud laughter emanating from the building. Her grey eyes locked with a familiar pair of black eyes. Recognizing them, she realized who she'd locked eyes with.

They belonged to a young Dragon Slayer named Natsu. The woman gave him a small smile before she started moving forward. She wondered if he even remembered who she was. By his excited grin, she could tell that he indeed did remember her.

"Sinclair!" He exclaimed happily and took her by the wrist before he led her inside. The boy shut the guild door behind them as if he forgot what he was going outside for and shouted at the top of his lungs. "SIN'S BACK!"

Silence filled the entire guild as they turned to look at her one by one. Sinclair looked around the room at everyone recognizing some of the old faces and saw new ones as well. The guild certainly had grown since she was last there. Makarov, the master of the guild, walked towards them and looked up at her. Closing his eyes as tears formed, he outstretched his arms with a smile and a warm welcome. Sinclair kneeled down and hugged the small man. How much time had passed since she'd been gone? She missed everyone so much, that she regretted ever leaving in the first place. Sniffling, Makarov hugged the girl tighter. There was nothing better than nakama returning home to their guild after a long time.

"Welcome home, Clair…" The master said pulling back before he wiped his eyes. Only two people out of the entire guild had called her Clair. One being the master and the second being his grandson Laxus. A man she had grown to love sometime after joining the guild. The very same man whose heart she broke the day she left.

Sinclair wiped her eyes and gave the master a small smile before she realized something. She was soaking wet! "Oh no! I got you all wet! I am so sorry…"

Makarov smiled at the girl some more. That girl always found something to apologize for. She was known for doing something and apologizing for it sometime after. He shook his head and turned towards the guild members. "This is a day for celebration! A member of the family has returned to us." He clapped his hands together and rubbed them as he decided to use their best liquor for the occasion.

Natsu jumped for joy and ran towards a blonde busty young woman. Sinclair chuckled a bit as the dragon slayer started chowing down on the girl's food. She suddenly felt a dry towel drop on her head and reached up to touch it. Looking around, she finally saw someone walk past her with his hands in his pockets and headphones on his ears that looked to be just for decoration. Her heart pounded in her chest and her feet became unable to move from her present spot. Voice lodged in her throat, she longed to call out to him, to tell him everything that she experienced, that she'd missed him. He wouldn't want to hear it from her anyway. Before she left, he'd poured his heart out to her and she'd trampled it on the ground as she told him that she was leaving. Now that she thought about it, it had rained that day as well.

"L-"she started as she looked at the back of his blonde head. If she called out his name, would he give her that cocky little grin he always used to give her? Or would he just ignore her and keep walking? Dare she try it…? "L-Laxus!"

Laxus stopped at the sound of his name and debated whether or not he would turn around to give a response. He sighed as he turned to look Sinclair in the eyes for the first time in five agonizing years. His heart ached as the newly patched pieces of his heart started to shatter once more. "Towels are meant for drying, not for looks…" he grumbled as he marched right back over to her and dried her hair vigorously. He then took the towel and threw it onto his shoulder before turning around once more.

"Enjoy the party…" he mumbled before walking up the stairs to the s-class level.

Sinclair dragged her feet across the floor towards the bar as the hope of his forgiveness had flown out the window. A scantily clad woman with wavy brown hair sat on the counter with a keg sitting next to her. She gave Sinclair a smirk and motioned her to sit down at the barstool closest to her. Sitting down, Sinclair ordered a drink and looked towards the woman once more. "Cana… I see you're still drinking. You drinking by the Barrel-full now?" she laughed a little. This woman had been drinking alcohol since she was at the young age of thirteen.

Cana took a swig of whatever she was drinking before she replied. "Damn straight." She said with confidence. "I bet I could drink you under the table."

Sinclair raised a brow at the woman as she took what Cana said as a challenge. When she felt challenged, there was no way that she'd back down. "What are we wagering?"

Cana looked up in thought for a bit before she decided what she wanted when she won. "I want to know why you left."

It took a while before Sinclair replied. She hadn't expected Cana to ask for something like that. "Why would you want to hear something like that…?" She asked before bringing a hand up to her arm and holding it self-consciously. Sinclair could feel the many eyes of her nakama boring into her back. Turning her head and looking upwards, she stared at Laxus who was talking to Fried. Their eyes caught each others as he looked past his companion. Laxus was the first to tear his gaze away and continued on with his conversation. "Alright…I accept your challenge." _Though, I'm most likely going to lose_. Sinclair thought to herself begrudgingly. She could never hold her alcohol very well. A couple drinks slid their way signaling them to start. _Well, here's to losing…_ She thought again before picking the mug up and downing it.


End file.
